Astratonia
Astratonia History: The country that formed from the city of South Hallow, its growth and expansion created from but a single city, a single house and hut gave way to this building. The history of the kingdom itself starts with its rulers, or rather the founding three who layed down their time, money and lives to build something out of the vast nothingness of the forests in the North Woods. The first of the three founders was the ruler; Masochia Nexus Deloncre, the second being Avery and finally came Ruari. The two other founders held Masochia in high respects pledging to create a city of governing laws and a central Senate to be ruled by the people for the people. Though with the test of time they soon discovered that the constant tours of the streets by Masochia was enough to vent their concerns and desires the Senate found itself constantly empty and lacking members and interest from the general population. This lead to the abolishment of the Senate under the new crowned Czar's complete control. It was then that South Hallow's republic government was changed to more of a dictatorship. Though even this was not something the ruling woman, now knownas a Czar, the same as a Queen. She saw much more in a ever growing population. A people who were so use to hermethods, her thoughts and ways they trusted their Czar with their lives. Yet her ambition didn't stop and with that South Hallow continued to grow and proper. After a few years of the growth the population had finally hit the point were expansion was needed. The government was growing to small to handle the growing problems of an ever hungrier city and people. This is were the Czar made her decision, it was then that the city of South Hallow was but a single notch in a young ambitious rulers belt. After council with her general, advisers and every cabinet of the government Masochia appeared before the people. "Citizens of South Hallow, my people, and my family. Today, I wish to tell you all that this city has grown far more then anything I could have imagined. Today, South Hallow remains a city ut together we are a kingdom, a nation of people who believe in me. People of South Hallow, my loyal citizen. Today we shed our exhistance as a mere city and become a kingdom, an empire! Long live Astratonia!" Those were the words that launched forth the birth of a new nation. The city of South Hallow would forever stay as the capital for a much larger kingdom. Astratonia was born among the rolling hills and deep forests of the North Woods. Trade and Specialties: Astratonia's main trade is gems as well as lumber, fish and weapons and armor. Its also a place one can learn many different fighting styles as well as home to a Magical Research Center. Religion: Astratonia is a city of many religions. Some are faithful to the White city goddess Xyn who's passing marked a down time. Others still believe in the Death God Nyx. Though the population is split they all pay their respects to their leader. Weddings: can be done in honor of Nyx or Xyn. Though the wedding plans of Nyx are still very hard to find it is said the ceremony is done among the land of the dead and even where the dead rest. (In formation on Weddings in honor of Xyn can be found in White City.) Death: Death is the truest form of rest for the warriors and people of Astratonia. The dead are cleaned and wrapped in spiders cloth. Their organs are taken out and the body drained of all blood as to present the body for the afterlife. The organs are buried in a small wooden box at the foot of the grave. Each person is buried with a circular tombstone reading their last words. Military men are buried within the Fields of Honor. A place were those who fight for the kingdom are buried. Their burial is much the same but they are buried in their armor with their weapon laid on their chest. Some say the dead can be seen in Nyx's temple on his holy day. Though the royal family is said to be buried under the castle, in the deepest hottest part of the earth next to a state of Nyx. Birth: The birth of a child is a celebration. Meant to be known to all. every morning in the town square a new scroll is hung with the names of the new sons and daughter's of Astratonia. Under the list is a chest were one would pay their respect to the child in a flower. Royal children born unto the royal bloodline are marked with a tattoo on their right or left shoulder with the symbol of the kingdom. Female children are honored on the balcony at sunrise. Males are given their first weapon at birth. Age of Awakening: A time when a man or woman of the royal family reaches the age to serve in the military. This is a cruel and hard time as the children are taught everything firm ruling to fighting. Male children reach this at age 5 females at age 7. This is generally when their name is added to the notices of all Sigil. Right of Warrior : This is the final leg for anyone of the royal blood line. It is a one on one duel in the training ground of the kingdom for the young lord or lady to earn their scars as a descended of the might Masochia. The child faces off ageist four of the kingdoms best warriors followed by fighting their parent. If the child is victorious then the city celebrates with the "Night of Song." A three day feast to celebrate their new ruler. Holidays Royal Birth : Generally lasts a day. Is celebrated with dancing, music and fights in the training ground. Age of Awakening ': During this day there is no military action for a whole day. No training or fighting is allowed. '''Right of Warrior ': All trade to the kingdom is halted. Followed by a large parade around the kingdom. '''Sun's rise : The start of the summer, celebrated with a large harvest and a day of feasting. Death of a Royal : The city is silent for a day and all military personnel to pay their respects to the dead ruler in front of the castle. Day of Rebirth : The day celebrated were Nyx gifted his daughter life once more. This is also known as his holy day. Astratonia Culture The culture of the city stems around a semi warrior culture. Fueled by a ever growing army, a heavily guarded city and a open doors to most Astratonia culture has evolve into a society that tolerates all without racism. Though even the warrior society has other traits to it. Besides having a people happy of its army and country Astratonians are generally well versed in food. They enjoy good foods from meats to fish and breads. They are a religiously open place were any gods or goddess are welcome, though there will always be tension between believers of one goddess verses another god the iron fisted Queens keep this in line. The people are generally in three categories, The Royal line, The Sigil, and The people. The Royal line, consists of the ruler and any of their children. Anyone who carries the blood of Masochia is of Royal decent. Heir of Astratonia and the Black fire. The Sigil, a very unique class within the city. The Sigil are the very people who excel at something and pledge themselves to the leaders of the city until death. The Sigil have their own uniform, magic, and building as well as its own miniature government. The People, this the very core of Astratonia. This makes up everyone who is not a Sigil or Royal. These are the peoples who's voices are many and who's strength is absolute. They are the pride and joy of Astratonia. The Sigil: These are the very men and women who embody the will of the ruling family. They could be anything from private teachers and artisans to assassins and spies. The Sigil are, in essance the very hand of the Royal family before their might ever felt. Sigils are rarely ever seen in the open and when they are they are generally as awe inspiring as the military. Rarely does a Sigil retire, most die in service to Astratonia and the Royal family. To be: Becoming a Sigil of Astratonia, a Sigil of the Royal family is a process that starts with ones birthplace. Two Sigil's are sent to learn of the candidate, though this could take from a few days to a few years the action of the candidate are brought before the most senior Sigil's as well as the leader and the Royal family. If the person is deemed worthy they are sent to trails by their trade. Though not all Sigil fight it is required that any Sigil serve a minimum one year as a Knight. A Sigils final task is to stand before the Royal family and recite the names of the three founders, the cities laws and rules as well as the Code of a Sigil. Only then does the ruler give the word and a Sigil is truly born. Code of the Sigil 1: My Lady/Lords word is my law. There is no power greater then my Lady/Lord. 2: Should my Lady/Lord die, I will bring the body back to the city for burial. Should I fail, my body shall protect my Lady/Lord until my dieing breath. 3: To die on the battlefield in service to Astratonia and my Lady/Lord is the greatest honor. 4: A Sigil is not a choice, it is a lifestyle. We are one and ne we are. 5: Should I betray the Sigil, The kingdom, or the Royal line my life, my title and my children's lives are forfeit, so say I. 6: I will strive to complete my assignment, my art and practice with utter perfection. 7: Death before Dishonor. -Sigil Governing This is a closely guarded secret. Join its ranks to learn its lore. -Government ; Astratonia is a kingdom with a two queen ruling system. Though there is a true queen the second queen is none the less still one of the rulers. The first queen is part of the main line of the royal family, the most rigid and rooted line. The second queen is also part of the royal line though they are not as 'rightful' as the main line they are still considered royal blood. -Senior General ( Cezarein ) This person holding this title has the highest rank attainable by a citizen of Astratonia. They oversee all matters of the army and navy. From recruiting, training, and even deployment and enlistment age. This is the highest none royal office a person can hold. The Senior General answers only to the Queens. The Senour General is known as The Cezarein (See-Zar-ee-en) -Governor ( Imperial Legate ) The kingdom has a single man who acts as a Governor taking care of trade, disputes, land, farming, storage of crops and other food. As well as expansion of living space and security of those living spaces. This man is second on the totem pole and reports directly to the Queens or the Senour General. The Governor is know as the Imperial Legate. -Mayor ( Voice Council ) This man is the very bottom of the Government. He is simply the voice of the people dealing with things such as wages, shop openings, military pay, and overall citizen matters. He is the prime representative of the people and their needs who reports to the governor. The Mayor is known as the Voice Council. Laws -Rape --Males: Castration, or jail time. --Females: (Should a female accomplish this..) Chasity belt worm for one year. -Adultery --Females: Annulled marriage with no chance of remarry. Loss of children, house and job. --Males: Castration. -Stealing --Jail time, break your hands. -Kidnapping --Jail time until the person is returned, then publicly beaten for a day. -Murder --Death, Jail time, or public beating until death. -Treason --Exhile, Jail time, Loss of tongue. -Minor Crimes Minor crimes can include fighting, foul language in a public meeting, Disturbing others, Marriage abuse. -Punished by Jail time, Flogging, Public beating and exile (in extreme cases) Category:Kingdoms